The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to precoded sounding reference signal (SRS) transmission with asymmetric transmit and receive antennas.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A base station may configure a UE to transmit a SRS in a subframe or periodically in multiple subframes. The base station may receive the SRS transmissions and evaluate a channel quality of an uplink (UL) path to support UL grants.